


Даже твоя собака любит меня больше, чем ты

by toxic_gold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, OOC, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_gold/pseuds/toxic_gold
Summary: AU! Лиза недолюбливает Мишу, о чём не раз упоминала в интернете. Но что делать, когда её собака явно не согласна с этим и, встречая парня, липнет в нему так, что ничем не отцепишь?— Даже твоя собака любит меня больше, чем ты. — Лиза поднимает голову и отскакивает на шаг назад. Вот кого, а Совергона она явно не ожидала сейчас увидеть.
Relationships: Михаил Совергон/Елизавета Неред





	1. — Сейчас будет максимально странное предположение

**Author's Note:**

> пранк на первое апреля, вышедший из-под контроля.  
> люблю свои проблемы с метками и началом у глав.

Альфред со всей силы тянет поводок и Лизу. Она зевает, вроде, они оба спали час, а энергии у него хоть отбавляй. Ветер неприятно дует в лицо, девушка морщится, впрочем, взбодриться ей это не помогает. Лиза всё равно засыпает на ходу, Альфред, чувствуя это, тянет поводок сильнее. Им остаётся гулять минут десять. Девушка решает отпустить его побегать без поводка. Людей практически нет, да и Альфред далеко не убежит, она это знает. Лиза надеется, что сейчас он набегается, и не будет мешать ей спать, когда они вернутся.

— Альф! — стоит на секунду отвернуться, а он уже пристаёт к какому-то парню. Она вздыхает, подходит и, извиняясь, цепляет поводок на ошейник. Девушка даже не думает о том, что знает этого парня, зря.  
— Даже твоя собака любит меня больше, чем ты. — Лиза поднимает голову и отскакивает на шаг назад. Вот кого, а Совергона она явно не ожидала сейчас увидеть. Сто неловких встреч из ста. Девушка помнит, как относится к нему и что говорит на стримах, в твиттере и где только можно. Лучше, конечно, не становится, разве что, появляется желание быстрее уйти. Ещё и этот чёрт ржёт над её попытками оттащить Альфреда. И чего он так прицепился к парню?  
— Вообще не смешно. — Лиза игнорирует его реплику и отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, стараясь самой не засмеяться от всей комичности ситуации. Но из губ всё равно вырывается скорее истеричный смешок.  
— Может его погладить? Разрешишь? — спрашивает Миша, рассматривая Альфреда, цепляющегося за его джинсы. Она не помнит, чтобы он так сильно к кому-то приставал на улице.  
— Можешь попробовать. — Лиза вздыхает, кидая быстрый взгляд на парня, хуже уже не будет. От скуки она начинает наблюдать за его попытками. Миша немного дёргается, когда Альфред подпрыгивает к ладони, будто пытается укусить. Лиза уверена, что он не укусит парня, но всё равно на пару секунд задерживает дыхание. И облегчённо выдыхает, устало поднимая уголки губ, когда Альфред просто облизывает ладонь Миши.  
— Надеюсь, если я сейчас отойду, он за мной не погонится. — Она кивает, несильно тянет собаку на себя и быстрым шагом старается уйти. Альфред, чувствуя, что понравившийся человек решает уйти, разворачивается и, пытаясь, побежать за Мишей, начинает громко лаять. У Лизы не получается с ним справиться. Парень начинает подходить, пока она тихо матерится себе под нос.  
— Блять. — Вздыхает девушка, поправляя рукава толстовки. Альфред цепляется за джинсы парня и он, улыбаясь, тянет руку, чтобы снова его погладить. Теперь Мише тоже интересно, почему собака не хочет его отпускать.  
— Полностью с тобой согласен. — Лиза убирает прядь волос за ухо и прикусывает губу, пытаясь понять, что ей делать. Парень незаметно осматривает девушку, он ведь думал, что она злее в жизни, а тут даже убить не пытается.  
— Сейчас будет максимально странное предположение, — Миша перестаёт, откровенно говоря, пялиться на Лизу и вслушивается в то, что она говорит. — Может, если ты будешь идти рядом, Альф спокойно дойдёт, не пытаясь вывернуть мне руку? — он смеётся и пожимает плечами, парень всё равно никуда не спешит.  
— Не боишься, что я узнаю, где ты живёшь? — шутит Миша, подходя почти вплотную к Лизе, она же не обращает на это никакого внимания, продолжая идти.  
— Может, на чай приглашу когда-нибудь, если не буду хотеть спать так сильно. — Язвит девушка и откуда у него столько желания разговаривать? Лиза усмехается, она никогда бы не поверила в то, что сама предложит Совергону провести себя до дома.  
— В следующий раз не откажусь. — Лиза пропускает эту фразу мимо ушей. Сейчас девушка только хочет отмыть Альфреда и лечь спать, а не думать о сказанных ей фразах.

Дальше они идут молча. Девушка буквально засыпает на ходу, возможно, стоит спать больше, чем один час. Она отвлекается на только просыпающийся город. Лиза не замечает широкую улыбку Миши, адресованную различным мелочам. Она пропускает тот момент, когда Альфред начинает лаять и пытается вырваться, чтобы побежать за дворовой кошкой. Лиза практически выпускает поводок из рук, но Миша начинает тянуть его на себя, случайно хватая её за руку. Девушка быстро моргает, пытаясь осознать произошедшее, даже руку не сразу отдёргивает.

— Будь осторожней, — Лиза кивает, ей точно не послышалось это? — сколько ты спала? — она смотрит Мише в глаза, приподнимая брови от удивления, ему что, правда интересно?  
— Час, — она пожимает плечами, а Миша хмурится. — Мы, кстати, дошли. — И почему Лиза пытается прервать это неловкое молчание.  
— Тогда пока? — неуверенно спрашивает парень. Миша удивлённо смотрит на Альфреда, он спокойно сидит рядом с Лизой и ждёт, пока они договорят, почему-то это кажется ему странным.  
— Пока, — Миша начинает отходить и ей кажется, будто она что-то забыла. Альфред не сдвигается с места, смотря удаляющемуся парню вслед. Точно! — Подожди, постой! — кричит Лиза уже отошедшему парню. Он оборачивается, а нужные слова всё никак не приходят. — Спасибо. — Она поднимает взгляд на Мишу, приподняв уголки губ.  
— Пожалуйста. — Парень же широко улыбается, пару секунд простояв, они начинают расходиться.

Лиза быстро поднимается в квартиру, пропуская Альфреда первым. Она снимает кроссовки и облокачивается на стену, прикрывая глаза от усталости. Девушка в шутку предлагает ему помыться самому. Но, всё же, вздыхая, идёт за ним в ванную. Альфред отбирает у неё полотенце, а Лиза смеётся и думает о том, что готова уснуть прямо на полу. Помыв руки, она заваливается на кровать, даже не переодевшись. И перед тем, как заснуть, ей становится интересно, что же Миша делал в такую рань на улице. Но девушка, скорее всего, не вспомнит этой мысли.


	2. Вы знали, что судьба самая настоящая сука?

Лиза сидит за столом, обхватив кружку с, на удивление, кофе, а не чем-то алкогольным. Три дня прошло с той встречи, а она так и не оставалась трезвой на долгое время. Надеясь, что алкоголь поможет ей не думать и не анализировать эту ситуацию. А зная себя, просто отпустить и забыть это не получится. Девушке почему-то хочется узнать его поближе, Лиза мотает головой, это уже слишком, ну нахуй такие мысли. Она перестаёт сверлить взглядом стену и смотрит на Альфреда, ждущего их прогулки. Девушка улыбается, допивая остывший кофе. Остаётся нацепить поводок и самой обуться. Лиза выходит, закрывая квартиру, Альфред вырывается, всё как всегда. За исключением мыслей о перемене в её отношение к Совергону. Впрочем, меняется всё, даже нелюбовь к Мишам, когда-то снимающих майнкрафт.

Лиза выходит на улицу и вздрагивает от холодного ветра, что заставляет покрыться кожу мурашками. Она, конечно, не посмотрела погоду и вышла лишь в футболке. Да и Альфред отбегает уже достаточно далеко, так что, возможности вернуться за чем-то более тёплым нет. Ничего же страшного не случится за час, да и движения помогут согреться. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка уходит за Альфредом, надеясь никого не встретить (а конкретно Мишу), точно не сейчас. Лиза не хочет задумываться об их отношениях, (не на трезвую голову). Погружённая в свои мысли, она не замечает темноволосого парня, выходящего из магазина…

***

Вы знали, что судьба самая настоящая сука? И это мягко сказано. Лиза всеми возможными словами проклинает всё, что можно. А в особенности Мишу, которому неймётся сидеть дома в восемь, мать его, утра. Хотя, возможно, на него не за что злиться. Он же не виноват, что так нравится Альфреду, который уже цепляется за парня и ждёт, когда его погладят. Чем ближе она подходит, тем меньше остаётся от её злости (ладно, только от желания убивать). Девушка вдыхает и выдыхает, ничего страшного пока ещё не случилось.

— И я тоже очень рад тебя видеть. — Говорит Миша, пытаясь привлечь внимание Лизы к себе, ей всё равно придётся с ним заговорить. Девушка цепляет поводок и хмыкает.  
— Всего три дня прошло, а ты уже соскучился? — Лиза наконец-то смотрит на него, с её губ слетает усмешка, он в шутку закатывает глаза и цокает, но сам не сдерживает улыбки. Альфред тянет девушку в сторону, заставляя их перестать разглядывать друг друга и начать идти. Лиза чувствует, как краснеет, но скидывает всё на холод. От него же она начинает подрагивать, но лишь сильнее сжимает поводок в руках, стараясь не подавать виду.  
— Давай я дам тебе куртку, стук твоих зубов за километр слышно. — Миша обгоняет девушку, не сильно сжимает её запястья. Она чувствует тепло его рук и вздрагивает, сердце начинает биться быстрее.  
— А… ты? — язык заплетается, а побледневшие губы дрожат. Он хмурит брови, Лизе всего на секунду кажется, что парень волнуется. Да нет, однозначно бред какой-то.  
— А на мне тёплое худи из мерча в честь альбома, который я настоятельно рекомендую тебе послушать, — шутит Миша, снимая с себя куртку. Он подходит к Лизе сзади и накидывает на неё вещь, держа девушку за плечи, вдруг сбежит. — Возражения не принимаются. — Шепчет Миша на ухо, опаляя горячим дыханием её кожу. Лиза в очередной раз вздрагивает, чувствуя постороннее тепло. Почему девушка так реагирует на него? Она пытается выбросить эту мысль из головы.  
— Это ты про альбом или куртку? — отшучивается Лиза, неосознанно кутаясь сильнее в куртку, вызывая у Миши улыбку.  
— Про всё. — В той же манере отвечает парень, продолжая идти рядом с ней.  
— Обязательно послушаю. — А вдруг не шутит? Он поджимает губы, нет, это точно шутка.

Лизу напрягает тишина, повисшая между ними. Впрочем, как и Мишу, он начинает диалог первым. Она удивлена, что им есть о чём вообще разговаривать. Девушка задумывается о том, что считает его интересным?.. Да, пожалуй так.

— Ну, пока? — Лиза настолько увлеклась разговором, что не заметила, как они дошли до её дома. Девушка смотрит на Мишу, неужели он не помнит того обещания, пускай и шуточного.  
— Даже на чай не зайдёшь? — шутит Лиза, когда парень собирается отходить. Он, кажется, удивлён.  
— А я думал, ты терпеть меня не можешь. — Отшучивается Миша и идёт за ней.  
— Как я могу тебя ненавидеть, ты же такой очаровательный! — усмехается она, не замечая на секунду остановившегося от шока парня. — И, честно, я никогда тебя не ненавидела. — Лиза пожимает плечами, пропуская его и Альфреда в квартиру.  
— Раз уж у нас день откровений, ты не так плоха, как я думал. — Говорит он, немного отойдя от входной двери и смотрит, как девушка пытается отцепить поводок, не запачкавшись об Альфреда (и когда он успел испачкаться?). Она, кажется, забывает о парне и уходит за одну из дверей, предположительно, в ванную комнату.

Миша, кажется, несколько секунд стоит на месте, явно не понимая, что делать. Впрочем, его любопытство не даёт оставаться на месте, и парень подходит к незакрытой двери. Миша облокачивается об косяк и смотрит за тем, как Лиза, матерясь себе под нос, пытается отмыть Альфреда от грязи, оставшись сухой. В какой-то момент он не сдерживается и тихо смеётся. Девушка оборачивается, в её глазах так и читается настроение убивать Совергонов всяких.

— Ещё раз заржёшь, я забрызгаю тебя водой. — В шутку угрожает Лиза, закутывая Альфреда в полотенце.  
— Да я вообще руки помыть зашёл. — Пожимает плечами Миша и отворачивается к раковине. Пользуясь этим, она мочит руку, и, подойдя чуть ближе, брызгает ему воду на лицо, тихо хихикая. Парень не сразу, но отвечает ей тем же, заливаясь смехом в ответ.  
— Ой, да тебе просто повезло, что у меня Альфред на руках. — Оправдывается девушка, отпуская его. Лиза кивает на дверь, переставая смеяться, и Миша идёт за ней.

Девушка набирает воду в чайник и ставит его на огонь. И лезет за чаем, вставая на носочки. Миша замечает за собой то, что слишком часто смотрит на неё и отворачивается, следя за тем, как Альфред грызёт какую-то игрушку.

— Тебе какой? — Лиза отвлекает его от такого интересного занятия. Она стоит с пачками двух видов чая в руках, ожидая ответа.  
— Чёрный. — Отвечает Миша и переводит взгляд снова на Альфреда. Девушка кивает и откладывает зелёный чай обратно на полку. Она ставит две чашки с пакетиками и ложками внутри. И уходит выключать вскипевший чайник.

***

— Итак, я предлагаю написать в твиттер о том, что мы теперь лучшие подружки. — Говорит Лиза. И сколько они уже сидят и просто разговаривают?  
— А давай, я даже подпишусь, — смеётся Миша и достаёт телефон, чтобы открыть приложение. Конечно, он думает, что девушка шутит, пока не обновляет её профиль. Кидает на Лизу быстрый взгляд, она довольно улыбается. Случайно видит время и нахмуривается. — Мы засиделись, думаю, мне уже пора. И тебе не придётся терпеть моё общество. — Девушка усмехается и встаёт из-за стола, стараясь случайно не сказать, что ей нравится его общество. Миша проделывает то же самое и стоит на месте, поджимая губы. И что ему делать? Надо ли обняться на прощание или нет? Девушка, кажется, думает о том же самом. И уже когда Миша оказывается за дверью, Лиза машет парню, он отвечает тем же, приподнимая уголки губ. И только закрывая дверь, она понимает, что улыбается. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> следующая глава пятого августа (кто понял, тот понял)  
> вообще, я немного опоздала, но не суть 
> 
> /шутка в том, что эта глава должна была выйти в день рождения лизы, но я не успела. пятое августа - день рождения миши/

**Author's Note:**

> лав/хейт мой лав/хейт, никак не оставит меня в покое.  
> так и не научилась писать длинные главы, привет.


End file.
